Victories and Losts
by mEi hAnAsAkUrA
Summary: Yukimura just lost the Final match in the Nationals. What does he feel about it? How will the regulars react? Might contain shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Win or Lose

**Author: **Mei Hanasakura

**Summary: **not available

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does. I don't even live in Japan so how can I own them. Even if I do live in Japan I would only do doujinshis and shop for anime items. The only thing here that I own is the plot and nothing else.

**Warning: **Umm, maybe some shounen-ai and of course, who would want to forget to warn them about my crappy ideas for this story. I'm an amateur and its my first so please forgive me. I also want to warn all of you about my grammatical errors. If someone has a nosebleed please tell me.

**Author's note:** Um, yeah, this is my first. I just recently finished watching the OVA or OAV and I really hated the fact that the **Child of God **lost to a** Prince. **I recently started reading the sequel for Prince of Tennis entitled the **Shin Tenisu no Oujisama** in english, **New Prince of Tennis**. But I assure you nothings really new, the old teams are still there and the pretty tennis boys are still there. Umm, yeah, so please do review, reviews are important to me. If you read my story please review. Tell me anything you want. Even if the review is only short, just review. T.T

Chapter 1:

"One can never understand the sweet taste of victory without knowing the bitter taste of defeat."

Sanada Genichirou, vice captain of Rikkai Dai Fuzokuchuu Tennis Club, cannot believe that their captain, Yukimura Seiichi lost to that freshman. He didn't feel anger towards Yukimura for losing this important match, it was that he felt worried for their captain. Yukimura, had only gone out of the hospital. He just got cured from Guillan-Barre Syndrome that prevents him from playing tennis. Yukimura, had even gone to extreme measures just to cure himself and participate in the Nationals. He did everything he could so that they can reach the Finals.

However, Yukimura lost the first and last match he had participated in the finals so that made Sanada worried, a lot.

You could say that Rikkai Dai's captain was unpredictable if you knew him well and even if you don't know him that his match with Echizen, one can observe that he was quickly losing his patience when he dropped a game. The captain became agitated and when the match had finished the blue-haired captain was smiling as he shook hands with Echizen telling the freshman that he wanted to play 'fun' tennis with him someday.

If another person had said those words, they would appear sarcastic , however the captain's words possessed no hint of sarcasm at all, it was full of innocence and honesty and that was why the fuku-buchou was worried, especially when the blue-haired captain went to them and apologized to them for losing.

Sanada was really worried because the word 'losing' was not in Yukimura's vocabulary. Yukimura did not know the feeling of losing before, it was the first time that Yukimura had lost a match and he did not know what their captain was thinking, and what their captain would do.

Sanada was also aware that his teammates were also worried about the captain, the regulars seemed more worried about their captain than their defeat in the Nationals. Their captain had just went out of the hospital and had played his first match in the Nationlas with Echizen. During the other matches, their captain would only sit down and watch them play.

--------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------

Even during the semi-finals in the Nationals, they only told the captain that all he would do was sit down and watch as they win the match, insisting on making their captain rest. Yukimura only smiled during that time, the hurt he felt evident in his eyes, however this went unnoticed because of the smile he gave them. He felt that his team was casting him away because he was sick and that they were telling him they can win without him.

Yukimura knew that they haven't meant that meaning to come into his mind, however, he did not like his team to become stronger that they won't need him anymore and so he let them play against Nagoya Seitoku, not caring that Akaya was hurt or that Akaya transformed into some kind of a devil. His mind was too occupied with thoughts about life without tennis and thoughts about the Rikkai Tennis Club without him.

-------------------------------------------End Flashback-----------------------------------------

Yukimura then smiled at Sanada and took th towel that was being offered to him, he laughed when the others told him that they didn't care about their loss anymore. He then smiled and thanked them for their kindness.

Yukimura looked around as he smiled to himself, as he had expected almost all of the schools that Seigaku had defeated are present and by the looks of it, all of them were happy that Rikkai Dai had lost. All of them hoped that Yukimura, the infamous Child of God would lost to the freshman so that he could feel the shame that they had felt.

"Yukimura" Sanada said as he saw the blue-haired captain scan the bleachers.

Upon hearing his name called by Sanada, Yukimura quickly looked at his best friend.

"Do you want me to...?" Sanada asked not continuing the sentence for he knew that Yukimura knew what he wanted to say.

Yukimura smiled at this and nodded his head.

"Arigato, Sanada." Yukimura said as he smiled.

During the awarding ceremony, instead of the Captain of Rikkai, the Fuku-Buchou was the one who received the award for being second in place. Some assumed that the captain was to embarassed to receive the award.

That night, Sanada couldn't sleep and decided tocalm himself by drinking a cup of tea. Just as he was going to sit down, the door bell rang.

Sanada stood up and wondered. "Who could be here at this time?" He thought as he looked at the time.

He opened the door and what he saw was not what he had expected.

"Mailman here, Special delivery!!" The mailman, who was in fact Inui said as he handed a package to Sanada.

Inui apparently, wanted to gather data on the Rikkai team to see what their reaction was towards their defeat in the Nationals today.

"Please sign here." Inui said handing Sanada a clip board.

Sanada then signed the paper, unaware that the man in front of him was Inui.

The mailman then left thankful for Sanada's cooperation.

Just as Sanada closed the door, Inui then removed his costume as he took out his notebook from his pocket mumbling data,data over and over again.

To be Continued................

Author's note: So umm, yeah, pretty stupid I know. But please send in your review. I would be happy to receive a review. Reviews make me update faster. So, please don't just make me alert alert and such just review, any kind of review are appreciated. Thanks for reading this!! Hope you like my first fan fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Victories and Losts**

**Author: **Mei Hanasakura

**Summary: **not available

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the regulars of Rikkai and if I did, Yukimura should have won in his match against Echizen and they would still be the champions and the title of the manga and anime will change. ^^

**Warning: **Umm, maybe some shounen-ai and of course, who would want to forget to warn them about my crappy ideas for this story. I'm an amateur and its my first so please forgive me. I also want to warn all of you about my grammatical errors. If someone has a nosebleed please tell me.

**Author's note: **Well, hello again. ^.^. I'm back with another chapter. I'm happy for all the reviews that I have received. I'm happy... very very happy to receive 6 reviews for my first fan fiction. I also want to thank yukisana for pointing out that I lack punctuation marks. Huhu. T.T. I'm really no good at using them. So... umm. Well hope you enjoy this chapter. It's kinda random.

When I first wrote the first chapter. I didn't know what I would do in the second one. So ummm. Hope you like it and Yaori Himura-san. Could you please restrain yourself from leaving a stupid comment (joke). Haha. And I got more reviews than yours. Also... please read my sister's work, My Angel, it's also about the SanaYuki pair. So there you have it. Just skip this piece of crap and read. Thanks for reading!!

And about the quotation... hmmm... they can be considered the title. I like quotations more than titles, they're more meaningful and they are kind of connected to the story.

**And by the way, read this:** Chapter 2 shows Yukimura when he got home. So, umm, I thought of showing Yukimura's side of the story and Sanada's side of the story. By the way sorry for changing from the past to the present and confusing some. I just write that way, it's hard to change a habit.

Chapter 2:

"A weak leader will always have weak followers."

Yukimura got home from the match, Sanada had even offered to bring him home, however, he hesitantly refused. He didn't want to show Sanada that he was greatly affected. Everyone will get worried and might make him rest for a few weeks. He didn't want to worry all of them just because he lost. He was Rikkai Dai's captain and he wasn't weak, so how come he felt weak?

He knew he utterly lost to that cocky freshman, he also knew that it was his fault that they lost their chance to win 3 consecutive times because of him, he didn't blame the Guillan-Barre Syndrome which prevented him from playing tennis during the Kantou Tournament.

He always blamed himself for that.

He hated the fact that it was his match that made them lost. He didn't want that. He wanted to win.

He laughed, an empty laugh.

He wondered what Sanada would say when he heard him say that.

He knew that his best friend wouldn't like that, he worries to much about him.

He glanced at the surroundings outside his home. He was glad that he came out of the hospital and he was even more glad that he could play tennis. He hated being at the hospital.

He hated feeling alone.

He closed his eyes as he realized that he was too exhausted.

'From what?' he wondered.

_From his match?_

_From the travel?_

_From being at the hospital?_

_From being a weak captain?_

_From winning?_

_From being sick?_

Yukimura then fell asleep with these thoughts. He dreamed of nothing and everything.

**Author's Ending Note: (Comment about this stupid chapter she made) **

**Yeah, sorry for being so slow with this. **I'm very sorry, I wasn't busy, it's just that I can't think properly and there's only 1 computer at home while there are 4 users. So, sorry again and my brother is being an irritating ummm, -----. He doesn't want me to use the computer. So, I'm very sorry again. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.

Again please comment and review. Love ya!!! Bye bye. Hope you leave a review. See you all in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Victories and Losts**

**Author: **Mei Hanasakura

**Summary: **The Rikkai regulars had lost against Seigaku. In this story, we will see how each one of them reacts with this predicament.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the regulars of Rikkai and if I did, Yukimura should have won in his match against Echizen and they would still be the champions and the title of the manga and anime will change. ^^

**Warning: Umm, maybe some shounen-ai and of course, who would want to forget to warn them about my crappy ideas for this story. I'm an amateur and its my first so please forgive me. I also want to warn all of you about my grammatical errors. If someone has a nosebleed please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis because if I did then Rikkai Dai would be the protagonists of the Anime and not Seigaku.

**Author's note: **Well I thank my 2 reviewers for the last chapter, Yaori Himura and Lokica, I have noticed there was a decrease in my readers and reviewers. Maybe this is uninteresting :'( and it makes me sad. Well, enough, so I'm back with another chapter and another story entitled Music in the Wind, it's a ShishiTori, please read and review. By the way, what's a beta reader? Could anyone answer me? Ah, yes, this chapter is about Marui. Next chap would be about Renji. It's pretty random and stupid. By the way, review!!! It would make me very happy to see those reviews. : )

Chapter 3:

"One cannot forget, their memories that they thought they had forgotten are just tucked away deep inside their mind for they were buried with more memories that the person held important."

When Marui had gone home from the Nationals his immediate actions was to make cakes.

He wasn't like Sanada who would've done something rash, so instead he only made cakes.

He wasn't like his double partners, Kuwahara Jackal, who would've practiced so that he could correct the mistakes he made when he had lost a match.

He wasn't definitely like Yagyuu, who would've played golf to pour his anger on the golf ball.

He wasn't like Niou who would pull pranks on others to make himself happy.

He wasn't like Yanagi who would've said 'This is good data.' while writing in his notebook or typing in his laptop.

He wasn't like Kirihara who would've asked anyone to have a match with him and enjoy the scene where his enemy is bleeding from the wounds he have inflicted.

He wasn't like their Yukimura-buchou, he didn't even know what their captain would be doing right now.

And so, because Marui was himself he did what he always did everytime he lost a match. He baked cakes, not because he had nothing else to do, it was just a way for him to froget things he did not want to remember and losing, is one of them.

When he baked cakes or any other kind of sweets, he would only remember the recipe and the taste, other thoughts would be forgotten. He sometimes used baking as a way to escape from 'reality'.

Especially today, he really wanted to bake cake. His excitement for baking cakes made him forgot to change from his Rikkai uniform.

He really wanted to forget, just forget what had happened today, to forget how their captain had looked like when they came to them and said that he had lost, that it was his fault that they had lost in the Nationals. He also wanted to forget that he and Jackal had lost to the 'Golden Pair' of Seigaku. It just didn't make any sense.

He wore his apron and smiled, he was already deep in 'Cake Wonderland' to even care.

However, he still knew that it was unfair to the others that he wanted to forget, by using baking as a scapegoat. It was just that he can't take in the fact that the 'Kings' of Rikkai had lost to that cheap school.

"Bunta, what are you doing?" his mother called from the stairs.

Marui immediately looked at his mother and smiled, too absorbed in making his cake that he had forgotten that there were other people in the house.

"Baking a cake," He said as he turned again to continue preparing the ingredients.

"So how was the match?" his mother asked as she walked nearer her son.

Marui frowned and stopped.

"What's wrong?" his mother asked worried about her son.

Marui immediately regained his composure.

"Nothing." he whispered.

"Oh..." his mother said as she left, she knew something was wrong. He heard it on the sports news, that Rikkai had lost against Seigaku. She knew his son was affected. She also knew that when her son was like this it meant that something bad had happened.

Marui then, continued on making the cake. He was smiling as he thought about the taste and it's appearance when he had finished.

Maybe, he should call Jackal and invite him over so that he won't be lonely, they were doubles partner and Yukimura-buchou had said that doubles partners should share so that their bond would be stronger and their play would become more efficient.

He smiled as he dialled Jackal's phone number, maybe he should also invite the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Prince of Tennis and it's character. It all belongs to Takeshi Konomi. But, well, I want to, but I just can't. I'd be sued by his lawyers. So there you have it. I do not own Prince of Tennsi ^-^.

**Author's note:** Yes, I ain't dead. I just appear to be. I have not been updating and I am quite aware of it. I've been too busy in making my character in CabaL to LeveL up. So, here is an update for my dear reviewers. Please, recommend this fan fiction to your friends . I reaLLy Love reviews. When I read reviews I may update more often. I'm sorry for the Long wait. So presenting.... Chapter 4 for Victories and Losts.

By the way.... can someone be my beta-reader ^-^. I want to ask someone.... not choose from the Lists of names ^-^.

And thanks to Lokica for the detailed description for beta-reader. I really appreciate it and I'm very thankfuL that you answered my question and put my fan fiction in your story alert. ^-^. Thank you very much.

**Chapter 4:**

"Data are just mere estimations and calculations, there is no such thing as the 'perfect data' for humans because humans are the most unpredictable being alive."

Yanagi Renji, Rikkai Dai Tennis Club's treasurer opened the door to his house and entered. He assumed that nobody was still at home and continued on and up the stairs.

He sat down in front of his laptop as soon as he had entered his room. It was neat and orderly just as what was expected of him.

He opened up his documents on the Rikkai Dai regulars and that of the Seigaku regulars. He can't believe that Seigaku's freshman had defeated their captain, Yukimura Seiichi, who had never lost to anyone before. He didn't care that they had lost, he was not like Sanada who would slap or punish himself. Because, he had won his own match, and it was the captain who lost not him.

He opened a new document and started typing the data he had gathered when he watched Yukimura's match. It was an important piece of information, not only for him, but for other schools too who wanted to defeat Rikkai Dai.

He stopped as he realized that...

There was no next time for them...

For him...

For the others...

For the regulars...

They had lost their final match...

And there was no guarantee if they will be the regulars for Rikkai Dai's tennis club in the High School division. He can't think of anyone other than Yukimura to be their captain. He didn't even know if all of them will stay at Rikkai Dai.

He buried his face into his hands.

_'This is not the time to think about these kind of things.' _

He told himself. They still had a few weeks to be with each other before the graduation.

He continued on typing after he had gotten rid of the thoughts he was having just a few minutes ago.

He knew t hat this data would be of no use to him. He wasn't like Inui who stored data and used them against the opponent. He didn't rely much on data. He o nly used data for reference and for information.

He believed that one cannot really get the data of a person, because humans are unpredictable, they change when you least expect it.

He stopped as he got tired of typing all the data he had gathered today. He checked his e-mail and smiled as he saw one from Marui.

He was being invited over to eat cake. He knew it was not the time for eating cakes, even though he wanted one. He quickly replied, saying that he was running errands for his mother, and he told Marui to just enjoy the cake with whomever he had invited.

He then decided to congratulate his childhood best friend, Inui Sadaharu, for winning the Nationals and for defeating Rikkai Dai.

He wasn't really that affected by their lost.

He thought of it as a change of pace.

**Chapter End**

**Author's note: **Hello there, hope you liked Renji's chapter. For those of you who wants to know when there will be YukiSana action, it'll be in the last chapter. And again. I'm sorry for the late update. I promise that I will update every Tuesday (Phil. Time). When it is Cabal's server maintenance.

So umm, I read the manga and fin ished the OVA. I hated it that Yukimura had lost. But well, it's all up to Konomi, and I hated the fact that they had changed the scene where Yukimura was first attacked by Guillan-Barre. In the manga, he fell on the stairs when they were in a train station. In the OVA, he just fell down on the floor. I like the manga more. By the way, I recommend Shin Tenisu no Oujisama for all of you. It's Tenisu no Oujisama continuation. So there you have it. See you next week ^-^. And please review.


End file.
